Guess Who's Blessed With A Patronus ?
by katyperrylove
Summary: L'Unholy Trinity s'entraîne pour maîtriser le sort du Patronus. Enfin, surtout Quinn, qui commence à rager d'être la seule à ne pas y arriver. Santana, en bonne amie, en rajoute bien évidemment une couche. Vous croyez que ça sens le pétard ? Et ben vous avez raison ! ;) Brittana & Faberry.


_Hey tout le monde ! :)_

_Voilà un petit **OS sur l'Unholy Trinity**, dans l'univers d'**Harry Potter** :)_

_Avec du **Brittana** et **mention de Faberry**._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

« Foutue baguette » Grogna une certaine Serdaigle blonde en secouant dédaigneusement le bâton de bois dans ses mains « Te crois pas supérieure parce que t'arrives à prononcer un mot correctement, Lopez » Siffla t-elle en se référant au sort du Patronus que les 3 jeunes filles travaillaient depuis tout à l'heure, sans grand succès pour Quinn.

La Latina passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, le regard fixé sur la blonde debout à quelques pas d'elle « Parle mieux, Fabray. Pas la peine de blâmer les autres si t'as pas le talent. » Rétorqua Santana en se calant plus confortablement contre sa copine blonde qui jouait avec les cheveux noirs corbeau. « Et puis de toute façon force pas, ton Patronus ça doit être un nuisible ou un truc du genre. »

« Une libellule ? » Demanda Brittany, attirant l'attention de la brune blottie dans ses bras.

« Probablement Britt'.» Accorda la brunette « Un petit truc ridicule du style. Un moustique. » Ricana t-elle, faisant tournoyer sa baguette d'un bois aussi noir que ses cheveux devant elle.

« Écrase Lezpez » Siffla Quinn, brandissant une nouvelle fois sa baguette et reformulant le sort le plus clairement possible. De petites étincelles en sortirent mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Elle laissa tomber ses bras sur ses côtés, soupirant dédaigneusement.

« T'as vu ? Minable. » Ricana une nouvelle fois la Serpentard brune, un air niais plaqué sur son visage depuis une bonne trentaine de minute maintenant.

« Moi j'aime bien les libellules » Insista Brittany, un peu offusquée, alors que les deux autres décidaient de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle soupira un peu, mais ne dit rien et continua de caresser tendrement le cou et les cheveux de la brune.

« Soit t'as pas le talent, soit tu penses pas à un truc assez joyeux. Et vu que je pense pas que tu sois à Serdaigle pour ta jolie bouille, ça ne peut être que la deuxième proposition. » Conclut Santana en observant sa manucure.

« Dois-je entendre là un compliment de Mademoiselle Lopez ? » Taquina Quinn en remuant les sourcils.

La Latina ne put cacher le sourire qui se répandait sur son visage « Quel compliment ? J'ai rien entendu moi. Rien. Jamais. Nope. » Se défendit-elle sans pouvoir réprimer le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux courts roula des yeux avant de tenter une nouvelle fois le sort, toujours sans aucun résultat « Je comprends pas ! Je pense à des choses joyeuses pourtant ! » Grogna t-elle dans la déception.

« Pas _assez_ joyeuses, apparemment » Rétorqua la brunette en se grattant l'arrière du cou « Peut être que ton Patronus est tellement petit qu'on le voit pas. Peut être que tu l'as invoqué mais que c'est une fourmi. Ou un pou. » La Latina rit toute seule à ses propres pensées devant la mine consternée de Quinn.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux courts s'étira et pointa légèrement la Serpentard et l'autre Serdaigle du doigt « Vous rigolez mais je suis à 300% sûre d'avoir un Patronus aussi intéressant que moi - » Santana était prête à dire quelque chose, mais elle continua tout de même « - un Patronus qui représenterais ma splendeur, ma magnificence et ma présence naturelle » Énuméra t-elle elle faisant tournoyer sa baguette devant elle, réfléchissant aux multiples possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Santana rit simplement, d'un rire clair mais hautain qui indiquait qu'elle était tout sauf en accord avec ce que son amie venait de dire.

Après tout, ça faisait un bon moment que Quinn cherchait à invoquer son Patronus sans résultat apparent, alors que Brittany et Santana avaient réussi à invoquer le leur sans trop de problèmes.

Celui de la brune s'était révélé être une hyène. Elle avait eu quelques difficultés à accepter que son Patronus soit cet animal au rire horripilant, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire. Et puis, Brittany avait cherché à la rassurer, comme à son habitude. Elle lui avait dit que les hyènes n'étaient pas toutes comme dans le Roi Lion, alors ça l'avait fait sourire, et elle s'était faite à l'idée.

En parlant de la blonde, son Patronus à elle était une petite sèche.

Oui.

Une sèche.

Une foutue sèche.

Et la blonde avait littéralement a-do-ré.

Santana n'en était même pas revenu, en premier lieu. Et elle avait voulue se moquer, mais c'était Brittany. Et il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle se moque de Brittany.

A ces pensées, la brune se retourna un peu dans les bras de sa blonde et lui sourit doucement, ses yeux allumés avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour sa petite amie. Brittany lui sourit brillement en retour, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort « San, à quoi tu penses ? » Demanda doucement la blonde en caressant toujours les cheveux de sa copine.

« A toi » Répondit tout aussi tendrement la petite Serpentard, sans jamais lâcher du regard la Serdaigle blonde.

« Aw, bébé … » Soupira Brittany, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage, avant de se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser mouillé.

Un raclement de gorge sortit les deux filles de leur bulle. Santana soupira lentement, envoyant un regard meurtrier à Quinn.

« Jésus, louez-vous une chambre ! » Râla la blonde aux cheveux courts, jetant ses bras en l'air.

Brittany se pencha vers l'oreille de Santana, son regard fixé sur Quinn, et murmura sérieusement « Elle a peur d'avouer que c'est une libellule »

Santana rit un peu, mais claqua sa langue dans sa bouche « Y'a pas de libellule, Britt' »

La grande blonde fit la moue, ce à quoi la Latina remédia en claquant un bisou sur sa joue, et elle sourit automatiquement.

« Au faite Fabray, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à demander au Hobbit de venir avec toi au Bal ? » Demanda Santana d'un ton léger, mais qui se voulait très sérieux.

Quinn soupira « Je sais pas d'accord ? Je sais pas. » Grogna t-elle, peu heureuse du changement de sujet « Et peut être qu'elle ne veut pas y aller avec moi … » Soupira t-elle, serpentant le sol de ses yeux soudainement voilés de tristesse « Peut être qu'elle préfère ce gros lourdaud de Finn … »

« Elle ne préfère pas Finn » Déclara calmement Brittany, ce à quoi Quinn releva la tête, un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux « Et elle veut y aller avec toi » Finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Elle te l'a dit ? » Demanda la Serdaigle, ce à quoi l'autre Serdaigle nia de la tête « Alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Grogna un peu trop durement Quinn, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la Latina.

Brittany ne sembla pas en tenir compte, cependant « Je le sais, parce qu'elle te regarde comme Santana me regarde. Et comme moi je regarde Santana » Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire chaleureux « Et on peut voir cette chaleur particulière dans le regard d'une personne amoureuse » Sourit t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser doucement sa copine, qui elle était complètement en train de fondre contre le corps de la blonde.

Quinn rougit fortement « R-Rachel est amoureuse de moi ? » Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la nouvelle information, et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

« Et tu es amoureuse de Rachel. C'est bon, fais pas ta prude, Fabray. On a tous cerné ton petit jeu sournois avec le Hobbit ! » Souffla la Latina.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Réagit automatiquement Quinn, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gênée de se vendre toute seule.

« _You're so whipped_ » Pouffa Santana, mais on pouvait sentir la tendresse dans ses mots.

« C'est celui qui dit qui y est ! » Trouva bon de répondre la Serdaigle, tirant la langue à sa meilleure amie.

« Mais moi je le nie pas, c'est ça la différence ! » Répondit la brunette en tirant à son tour la langue à la blonde.

A ce même moment, le téléphone moldu de Quinn sonna, et elle le dégaina tout aussi vite « Allo ? » Répondit-elle, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre sous le regard curieux des deux autres filles.

Le rouge monta un peu aux joues de la blonde, et Santana claqua immédiatement ses mains ensembles, un sourire entendu sur son visage « Je le savais ! C'est RuPaul ! » S'exclama t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil élevait au dessus de sa frange, attendant la suite de la conversation.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux courts lui envoya un regard froid, mais la couleur cramoisie qui rampait sur son cou et ses joues ne se dissipa pas, cependant, ce qui fit augmenter le sourire satisfait sur le visage de la Latina.

« Euh … n-non, t-toujours pas » Balbutia Quinn, jouant nerveusement avec les plis de sa robe de sorcier, cachant ses mains sous le tissus pour empêcher les autres de les voir trembler.

« Du calme Fabgay » Ricana la Latina « C'est pas les petites bêtes qui mangent les grosses »

« Comme les libellules » Répéta Brittany, très sûre d'elle, ce qui lui valût un regard noir de Quinn, et un pincement de lèvre fatigué de Santana « D'accord … » Soupira t-elle, une pointe d'ennui dans la voix.

« N-non ! Je veux dire s-si … Ce-cette après midi, d-dans la salle commune des Serdaigle ! » S'embrouilla Quinn au téléphone, faisant des grands gestes nerveux qui firent froncer du nez Santana.

« Vous allez faire quoi dans la salle commune des Serdaigle ? » Demanda la grande Serdaigle blonde, poussant légérement les côtes de la brune pour une réponse.

Cette dernière lui adressa simplement un regard plein de luxure, secouant les sourcils « _Bow chica wa wa_ _waaaaa _» Et elle lui envoya un clin d'œil quand Quinn leur adressa un froncement de sourcil réprobateur à ces mots.

« Demande-lui d'aller avec toi au bal de Noël Fabray ! » Rappela soudainement Santana, mais la blonde fit mine de ne pas entendre et continua à barbouiller des réponses dans sa barbe.

La Serpentard roula des yeux « Demande-lui ! » Répéta t-elle plus fort, et cette fois Quinn se retourna.

La Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Attends … Rach' j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander … tu … euh … est-ce que tu voudrais … eum, je me demandais si … » Commença maladroitement la blonde alors que Brittany et Santana hochaient la tête fiévreusement, lui indiquant de continuer dans la lancée « Est-ce que tu voudrais … euh … aller à … à la … bibliothèque … demain ? Oui, la bibliothèque ! »

La Latina retomba lourdement contre la poitrine de Brittany, soupirant de désarroi « Fabray attaque Trempette … » Siffla t-elle sarcastiquement, déçue de la tournure que prenait les choses pour sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait toujours shippé le Faberry, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne – sauf Brittany, mais elle elle compte pas … Enfin vous voyez, Brittany elle compte tellement qu'elle ne compte plus à force.

Bref.

Elle savait que Quinn avait des sentiments pour Rachel. Elles se tournaient tellement autour que même un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

Même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Rachel, elle respectait Quinn, et si Rachel était le mieux pour elle, alors soit.

Quinn essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre « Et peut être que tu veux faire autre chose … je veux dire … aller quelque part ou … voilà … »

Trempons, mes amis, trempons.

« Non, non ! Surtout pas ! » S'exclama t-elle soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres « Pas en cours … autre pars, avec moi euhh … » Santana secouait lentement sa tête, indiquant à sa meilleure amie qu'elle s'enfonçait. Genre, vraiment.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux courts expira lentement, reprenant son souffle. Une hargne soudaine apparut dans ses yeux.

Elle serra soudainement les poings, déterminée « Rachel » Commença t-elle, gagnant un regard interrogateur de Brittany et Santana, mais ne les laissant pas atteindre sa détermination « Je voulais te demander … si tu voulais aller au bal de Noël avec moi » Finit t-elle, et elle soupira silencieusement ensuite, comme si toute la pression sur ses épaules s'étaient envolées.

Les deux autres filles étaient un peu en état de choque, la mâchoire béante. Elles attendaient toutes les trois quelques choses, le silence au bout de la ligne rendant la Serdaigle de plus en plus nerveuse.

Brittany et Santana se regardèrent, partageant leur inquiétude quand à la réponse de Rachel.

Après ce qui paru être des heures, le visage de Quinn s'illumina enfin « Oui ? OUI TU VEUX BIEN ! Seigneur merci ! » Cria la blonde, sautillant sur elle-même, incapable de contenir sa joie.

La Latina sourit lentement, prononçant quelques paroles de remerciement en Espagnol alors que Brittany clapotait rapidement ses mains ensembles, un sourire Mega Watt sur ses lèvres.

La Serdaigle leur adressa alors un pouce vainqueur, sautillant sur elle-même et essayant de garder une voix plus ou moins stable « Oui ! Je te vois tout à l'heure Rach' … Bye … » Elle raccrocha et les 3 filles partirent dans des exclamations de joies, heureuses du dénouement.

« Finalement tu l'as trouvé, ton souvenir joyeux » Proposa Santana avec un sourire béat.

Quinn sourit grandement et sortit sa baguette, prononçant une nouvelle fois le sort alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une joie rare. Un flash de lumière bleue sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette, alors que l'animal se matérialisa lentement devant leurs yeux.

Santana et Brittany se redressèrent pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Une fois l'animal complètement apparu, les trois jeunes filles restèrent pendant quelques instants la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

C'est Quinn qui parla en premier « … Fuuuuuuuuuck » Geint-elle, tournant lentement la tête vers ses amies.

Un sourire grandissait dangereusement sur le visage de la Latina, mais la Serdaigle aux cheveux courts prévoyait déjà ce qui allait suivre « Ne dit rien ! » La prévint-elle, alors que Santana plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment.

« T'as vu San' ! » Sourit Brittany, abordant un grand sourire satisfait « Je t'avais dis que c'était une libellule ! »

* * *

**_Voilà :__)_**


End file.
